


Not Just Another Day

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, TIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Tony is happy to have everyone forget it is his birthday. Ziva has other plans. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am borrowing them for a ficlet to honor Michael Weatherly's birthday.

July 8; a day Anthony DiNozzo just wished to fast-forward through each time it came around. His birthday, not that anyone cared or bothered to notice. To tell the truth, he much preferred to have his birthday forgotten. That way he could bury the memories and the hurt. His eighth birthday had been the last one he could remember celebrating. His mother had taken him to a classic movie marathon at their favorite theater that day. Afterwards, they had stopped for ice cream sundaes. By the next birthday, though, she was gone. Senior had left him with a nanny and disappeared for two weeks. Tony had spent the entire day in his room, crying for his mom and remembering the previous year. The nanny had checked in on him periodically, but she never acknowledged his birthday. That was the beginning of ignoring the day and its significance.

This year, he did not expect anything to be different. He had worked since 0700 and had stayed after both Tim and Ziva had gone home for the night. He had completed his own paperwork from the case they had just closed, and then filled out forms and filed them for both McGee and Ziva, nearly completing the stack of papers, when Gibbs appeared in front of his desk. 

“DiNozzo.”

“Yeah, Boss.”

“Go home. You’ve been at this longer than any of us today. Time to quit.”

“Okay, Boss. In a bit…”

“DiNozzo; NOW!”

Tony looked up at the sharp tone in Gibbs’ voice. “On it, Boss.” He shut down his computer and gathered up his things, trying to drag it out as long as he could. Anything to prolong having to face the rest of today, especially alone. He glanced at his watch as he stood up; 2030. 

‘Good night, Boss.” Tony headed to the elevator and down to his car. As he clicked his seat belt, and prepared to start the car, his phone signaled an incoming text message. He glanced at the phone and saw the message from Ziva: “Where are you?”

“Just now leaving work; headed home.” He typed in the response and started the car.

“Want some company?” She replied almost immediately. Her reply brought a smile to his face. 

‘Sure. See you in a few.” He shifted the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot. As he turned onto his street, he could see her red Mini parked in the second spot for his apartment. He quickly shut off the engine and hopped out. He glanced at her car, noticing that she was not inside it. She was most likely already upstairs in his apartment or almost there. He had given her a key to his place after she had picked his lock for the third or fourth time last year. 

Tony opened his front door to the smell of food. Lasagna to be exact. Once he had smelled food, he realized just how hungry he was. Ziva came out of his kitchen with a smile on her face. He flashed her that smile that only she got to see and put his gun into the gun safe. He turned around and nearly collided with her. His ninja had yet again managed to get close behind him without making a sound. He looked in her eyes, those chocolate eyes that he could get lost in so easily, and was surprised at the emotion he saw there. With another broad smile, she reached for him, and drew him into a hug. 

“Happy birthday, Tony.” She brushed her lips on his as she spoke. “I am going to make your birthday a happy day again.”


	2. The birthday to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, the rest of the evening...

As Ziva leaned into him, Tony threaded his fingers into her curls and deepened the kiss. Ziva pulled away, saying, “There will be time for that later. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Go get out of your work clothes and I will finish the preparations.” As she turned to go back to the kitchen, he noticed that she was wearing one of his old Ohio State t-shirts and jeans shorts and was barefooted. His OSU shirt never looked better than when it was on her.

Tony went to the bedroom and changed into a t-shirt and shorts. He took off his shoes and decided to go barefooted, following her lead. As he entered the kitchen, Ziva was taking garlic bread from the oven. A pan of lasagna was on the counter. Two places were set with a salad at each, wine and a flower bouquet in the center of the table. 

Tony went up behind Ziva as she placed servings of lasagna and slices of garlic bread on the plates. He slid his arms around her waist, inhaling her smell of jasmine and vanilla, and smiling. She leaned back into him for a few seconds. 

“Come; let us go to the table and get some food in you. You must be starved by now.” She turned and placed the plates on the table, with Tony following. As he held her chair for her, she smiled at him and murmured, “Toda.” He seated himself as she poured wine into each of their glasses.

She picked up her glass and gestured at him to do so as well. She raised her glass. “A very happy birthday to a very special man.” She looked into his eyes as she spoke and he again was taken a bit by surprise by the emotion she practically screamed from them. Tony touched his glass to hers with a “Toda” and smiled her special smile.

The food was delicious and Tony remarked several times that she had outdone herself with the meal. Ziva demurred at his compliments, smiling and meeting his gaze. Oh, those gorgeous green eyes, she could swim in their depths forever. 

After they had finished eating the meal, Tony helped Ziva clear the table, but after the last dish was placed in the dishwasher, she told him to go back to the table and wait. 

“Not my strong suit, Zee-vah.” He backed slowly towards the table, watching her.

“Be patient for once, Tony. It will be worth your wow.” Tony grinned at the much-used "Zivaism" that had almost become a secret joke between them. He sat down at the table.

Ziva, meanwhile, took a small two-person sized cake from the refrigerator and placed a single candle in the center of it. She lit the candle and grabbed the card she had hidden in one of the utensil drawers. Tony’s eyes opened wider at the sight of the cake as Ziva sang happy birthday to him. She placed the cake on the table and told Tony to make a wish. He blew out the candle and she handed him the card.

“Should I open this now?” He looked to her for a response. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down and picked up her fork. Tony placed the card to his side and also picked up a fork. The cake was chocolate with a chocolate orange frosting, a favorite of his that he did not even know that she knew about. They shared the cake and some more wine in silence, until his curiosity got the best of him.

Tony picked up the card and slid his finger under the flap. He pulled out a card with a red Ferrari and large letters “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” printed on the front. Ziva watched him as he grinned and glanced at her. He opened the card and saw that she had signed “Always, Z.” There was also a folded piece of paper which he took into his hand and placed the card down. He carefully unfolded the hand-written note, her beautiful penmanship beckoning from the page.

_“Dearest Tony: I have been trying for so long to put into words how I feel about you and how much you mean to me. We both know that when it comes to feelings, neither of us can do that well. Writing seemed the best way to tell you._

__

_You have been my partner, my best friend, my buddy for almost as long as I have known you. That day I walked into the bullpen, I could feel the pull between our souls. We have been through good times and bad times, but have always had each other’s backs. We are on the same thought path when we are working and so many times it is like one brain and one soul in two bodies._

_Tony, you complete me. I cannot imagine a world without you in my life. I love you, Tony, and if you will have me in your life, I will be by your side for the rest of our days._

_And before you go quoting Gibbs’ rule 12, you must know that he helped me with my plans for tonight and gave his blessing for our relationship. (His reasoning to me is that rule 12 never applied to us; rule 5 supersedes. ‘You don’t waste good.’ )_

_So, happy, happy birthday, my love and may this birthday be the start of many more happy memories._

_I love you always.  
Z”_

Tony tried not to let the tears spill but they rolled down his cheeks anyhow. Ziva looked at him and worried that she had gone too far. 

“Oh, Zi; I love you, too. I have loved you for so long and did not know how to tell you. Yes, yes, yes… you are in my life forever.” 

It was Ziva’s turn to brush away tears as he took her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her with every bit of love in his being. BEST birthday EVER he thought as he kissed her again...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site. Comments, suggestions are welcome. Enjoy!


End file.
